You Smell So Good
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: At the beginning of "The Outlaw Demon Wails" Rachel is picking out charms for her costume to go to a party, in which Ivy is going as her date. So based on that, let's just go ass-suming crazy and say they're a couple. Alright...thats all you get, you're just gonna have to pull back the curtain for the rest.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Ugg...don't make me say it! *Light Scuffle Insues* Alright, I don't own these characters! There...happy now?

A/N: This story is dedicated to all the brokenhearted Ravy fans out there. I made this fun and smutty just for you, so enjoy the laughs and...the other activities.*insert maniacal laugh here* [Reminder: Ivy's POV rules here, and that's just how it's gonna go down.]

A/N 2: The tunes of:"Passenger" by Deftones, "Du Reichst So Gut" & "Rein Raus" by Rammstein are the guilty parties, I'm just an innocent bystander.

* * *

_**"You Smell So Good"**_

* * *

_Holy Dracula!_ "How in the hell am I supposed to keep my hands off of you?" I ask incredulously, while eye balling my girlfriend's magic induced cleavage. On any other day, her breasts are plenty big enough for me, but her's are bigger than mine now. Bringing a newfound understanding, on exactly why Rachel's hands are so drawn to my own well-endowed assets. _Not that I'm complaining about my girlfriend feeling me up...every chance she gets._ I'm smiling as Rachel makes eye contact with me, her hands coming to rest on her hips, as she feigns annoyed.

"Well geez, Ivy. I'm slutting it up for your benefit after all." Rachel retorts, moving her hands to adjust her enhanced bosom, in the black leather dress she is wearing. "Surely even you, the mistress of self-control, can keep from getting too handsy in public for at least two hours or so?" She continues, smoothing down the front of her dress. "After all, Jenk's and my mother gave me enough grief about bust enhancing spells, he even made up a song about how much fun I was going to have tying my shoes."

I snicker, "In that case, it was a good thing that your hooker boots zipped up." Rachel frowns at me, but then playfully swats me on the arm.

"Keep it up and you won't get to find out just how **real** the bust spell feels." She retorts, while dropping her voice seductively and running her hands along the sides of her new breasts.

I raise my hands in a mock surrender. She backs away smirking, leaving me at the foot of our bed and turns around. Moving towards the mirror at our dresser, she picks up the last charm for her costume. I watch as Rachel invokes the charm to straighten her hair and change its color. Right before my eyes the fiery red untamable curls I love gradually disappear, and then suddenly its length doubles as a shimmering midnight black emerges in its place. _Whoa! She looks like Elvira with emerald green eyes._

"Damn! You look like a total vampire hussy." I state, lowering my voice while springing up off the bed to move up behind her. She gives me an incredibly flirty smile in our shared reflections in the mirror.

"And you look like a total sexy as hell vamp killer badass." Rachel retorts, turning to face me. As her hands automatically reach for mine, our fingers lace together on contact._ She looks and smells so incredibly edible right now._ I think to myself.

I observe Rachel's eyes sweep up from my skin tight leather clad legs, to the leather corset I'm wearing, which also has my cleavage pushed up, but is mostly concealed by my leather duster. "You also look like a devastatingly hotter version of that chick in the Underworld movies." She states, somewhat breathy. I give her my trademark flirty smolder in return.

"It's getting late, we should go now Rachel if you're ready." I say in a seductive tone. _Because if we don't, I won't be held responsible for what will happen in the next few seconds._

"Oh, I'm more than ready." Rachel retorts winking, while reaffirming her grasp on my hands. _So it's gonna be like that all night huh, Rachel? _

The black stretch Mercedes limo is waiting beside the sidewalk outside of the church. _Another perk of being a Tamwood, and tonight I plan on exploiting it._ We walk together towards the car, the air carries Rachel's scent on the breeze. She is excited, in more ways than one. The driver is holding the door open, but I offer Rachel my hand as she steps into the car. I nod to the driver, he moves around the front of the car and gets in. As I step in and shut the door, I hit the button that brings up the divider between the driver and us passengers in the back. In a whisper quiet whir, Rachel and I are alone.

I move closer to sit beside Rachel in the limo, my left side pressed up against her right side with no space between us. I can feel her breast pressed into my bicep. Our scents are undistinguishable from one another, so without hesitation I inhale the luscious temptation. My eyes trace up Rachel's incredible legs that are on display through the front slit in her leather dress, which it travels all the way up past her knees. I place my hand on her knee and slowly let it travel up towards her thigh. I notice Rachel's increased breathing and the flushing of her voluptuous chest. _She won't stop me._ I listen to Rachel's blood quicken in her veins, as I slide my hand to the soft flesh of her inner thigh. A faint moan passes between her lips and she moves her legs further apart for me.

_She's not wearing any underwear. _I run my fingers over her smooth flesh, feeling her need increasing with my touch. Then I feel Rachel's hand cover my own between her legs. "Don't tease me, I need you right now." She says, her breath catching in her throat as I move my fingers inside her. I lean over closer, Rachel's long black hair is somewhat covering her face, with my free hand I move it off over her shoulder. My gentle, yet insistent rhythm is stroking through her rapidly growing wetness. _I love being inside her, but I love tasting her even more._

I remove my fingers from Rachel, she whimpers at the abrupt withdrawal. "Ivy..." I cut off her protest with a deep kiss, pushing my tongue in her mouth. She returns it eagerly, our tongues moving over one another in a sensual kismet.

Breaking the kiss, I lean back to remove my leather duster. Rachel's eyes automatically lock on to my impressive cleavage that the corset is presenting to her. I laugh lightly and throw my duster over to one of the bench seats, that lines a row of dark tinted windows. I drop down to my knees in front of Rachel, her green eyes have darkened to a shade very near forest green. I place both of my hands on her thighs, moving them inwards to part her legs more.

"You smell so good Rachel...now let's see how good you taste." I purr to her, dropping my voice to that grey silk register that drives her crazy; in the most delicious way._ The conversation we had where she confessed the desire that my voice arouses in her was incredible. _With a smile, I pull her closer to the edge of the seat. I lean forward, dragging my tongue along her soft inner thigh. I make contact with her, Rachel moans as I start tasting the length of her drenched folds. My hands slide around to her hips to hold them under her dress. I hear Rachel gasp, "What about the driver?"

I stop to answer her extremely late objection. "Soundproof glass at the divider, dear heart." I breathe against her core, delighting in the aroma and the ever heightening arousal before me. Rachel moans. Going for the source, I plunge my tongue inside her as far as I can. She cries out. I move one of my hands out from under her dress to rest on her thigh, then I feel Rachel take it in her hand; our fingers intertwine together. Her hips roll into my face harder, I moan against Rachel as the taste of her floods my mouth, and it's as sweet as her blood.

Rachel's moans are filling the car, while her grip on my hand increases. I remove my tongue from her core, and latch onto her pearl; my small fangs lightly graze it. She lets out the loudest moan I've ever heard her make. I smile against her, as I circle her sensitive spot with my tongue. Rachel has no need to tell tell me when she's close, I always know. Quickly, I plunge my tongue back inside her. "God...Ivy!" Rachel shouts, as she tightens around my tongue instantly, her honey taste is in my mouth. Spasms shoot through her body for a few moments, then Rachel's previous death grip on my hand goes slack.

I look up. Rachel's head is back against the headrest, her eyes are closed, and her breathing is labored, but gradually slowing down. I reach over to grab a tissue from the wet bar to wipe my face. _Her taste in my mouth can stay, but I can't walk into a party with my girlfriend's essence all over my chin._ Rachel is still basking in bliss, as I move off my knees to sit down beside her once more.

"Hi there." She says quietly. I watch as her green eyes slowly reveal themselves to me. _She smells even more incredible after she climaxes._

I simply laugh at her a little. She frowns and playfully swats me on the arm again. "What? You clearly enjoyed that little Miss Witch Wore No Underwear." I retort, rubbing my bare arm on the spot she hit me.

"I really love you, Ivy.' Rachel chuckles, as she pulls me into a light kiss. But, it intensifies quickly and she moans, not doubt tasting herself on my tongue. _And I know just how much that turns her on._ I feel her hands move up from my waist, to run over my leather encased breasts.

"We have arrived Miss Tamwood." The driver's voice calmly states over the intercom. I break the kiss, moving Rachel's hands off of my breasts. _She looks adorably flustered._

"You heard the man, playtimes over...for now." I state teasingly. Rachel only groans and leans back in to give me a quick peck on the lips.

"Indeed...for now." Rachel says, readjusting her bosom and dress. My eyes meet her's and they all but scream back-that I've got more mischief coming my way tonight.

I smile and shake my head, reaching for my disguarded duster. I open the door and step out first, the cool October night air feels invigorating. I quickly put my duster back on, effectively covering most of my assets. Again I offer Rachel my hand as she steps out of the car, with a huge smile on her face._ I put that there._ The thought makes me smile wider myself. Rachel offers me her arm, I laugh and we make our way inside.

Carew Tower lends itself well to Halloween, even the rich let their hair down. I qualify of course because of my family name, but I've never felt like I belonged amongst all this opulence. The elevator dings, Rachel and I step off into the top floor, where the view of the city is seemingly laid out at your feet. The party is already in full force, orange and black satin streamers line the ceiling, even the lighting is diminished to create a dark mood. While a quartet of cellists serenade us with the beautiful dirge of "The Moonlight Sonata" to a room filled with live bodies and some undead ones as well.

"This is awesome Ivy." Rachel whispers in my ear. I smile and we move forward towards the bar. I see some interlanders dressed as characters from True Blood, Vampire Diaries and one of the cooler choices in my opinion, The Walking Dead. Of course several are also dressed as the good old safe standbys. _But the only cool pirate in my book is Jack Sparrow._ Several heads turn our way, but everyone already knows about Rachel and me. The term "power couple" has been tossed in our direction, though personally I don't particularly care for labels.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rachel asks, once again leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"Just you." I answer seductively, letting my gaze wander down to her cleavage. _Where I'm so going to sink my teeth in...later._

"Behave Miss Tamwood." She retorts winking, while giving my arm a squeeze before making her way to the bar alone. I am unable to tear my eyes away from her delectable swaying ass. And as if feeling my lusty gaze on her, she turns around and flashes me a full fanged smile. _Goddess save me! She wore caps? Why didn't I feel them when I kissed her earlier?_ "You are just full of surprises aren't you, Rachel." I say out loud to myself, the sound of my voice is lost amongst the music and scattered conversations. I'm beyond happy that we're not going home tonight, I reserved a suite in the Tower, but Rachel doesn't know that.._.yet._ I smile at the thought of another taste of redwood-tonight.

* * *

**This was originally a deleted "scene" for another Ravy story. I opted to change the setting and mood to just have a little fun, because writing Ravy almost always starts out angsty. And I needed a break from the angst. Now a brief translation for the song's I used, intended for those not familar with Rammstein. **

**"Du Reichst So Gut" means: You Smell So Good**

**"Rein Raus" means: In Out **

**Do you get the gist of the song's?LOL Review if you feel like it, I strictly wrote this for shits-n-giggles.**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Must I really repeat the obvious?

A/N: This fandom rules, and you peeps are just sweeter than chocolate. So here's your second helping of Ravy. !Warning! it might not be exactly what you had in mind, if it isn't, remember you asked me for more. And I can't write _**your **_imagination, I can only write mine...for better or worse I might add.

A/N 2: Every word I type out has to have its own rhythm, and these song's provided it for this tale:"Temptation Waits", "My Lover's Box" & "1# Crush" by Garbage

* * *

_**"You Smell So Good" **_

* * *

"I got you a bloody mary, hold the celery of course." Rachel says laughing. I take the offered drink from Rachel. Her fingers linger to brush against mine during the exchange, a delicious shiver runs through me as the contact begins and ends.

"Thank you," I take a sip of the delicious spiked tomato concoction. But one unanswered question is burning up space in my brain right now. "So, when exactly did you slip those caps on?"

I hear Rachel snort lightly, "You noticed?" She replies coyly, as she takes a sip of her drink. _That smells like a screwdriver._

I chuckle at the rim of my glass before taking another swig. The cellists have switched from classical to metal, a brilliantly reimagined **"Cemetery Gates"** is now beginning to lull the masses.

Rachel leans in to whisper in my ear. "I put them on while you were slipping your duster back on, just before I got out of the car."

She looks at me smiling, while chewing the bottom of her lip. I quickly glance down at her cleavage yet again, making sure Rachel sees me do it. I gradually drag my eyes back up to her face, to see the most delightful blush coloring her cheeks.

"So are they just for decoration, or are you planning on using them on...someone?" I tease, before downing a fair amount of my drink at once.

I hear Rachel chuckle darkly, "Oh, I'm planning on using them. You have seen my girlfriend right?

_I love this game._ "I'm afraid I haven't seen her, and I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." I reply lowering the timbre of my voice a little.

"Too bad." Rachel says, before taking a drink of her screwdriver. "She's tall, dark and devastatingly beautiful. And she did the most wicked thing with her tongue during the car ride here." She leans closer to me breathe the last bit against my neck.

_Is it wrong that I love the fact Rachel is insatiable?_ I shake my head and laugh to myself. "Well, Miss Morgan until this girlfriend of yours shows up, care to join me in my suite here in the tower?" I ask turning towards her and giving her a sexy smirk.

Rachel has this cute shocked expression on her face right now.

"Excuse me? She retorts, covering her cleavage with her free hand. "Listen, I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm not that kind of a girl and I don't cheat."

"Apologies," I state genuinely. "Perhaps to make things right, would you and your girlfriend like to use the suite tonight instead?" I continue sounding sincere.

Rachel looks at me from head to hidden cleavage all over again, but with an almost wistful arrogance about her. But, then her face softens and she gives me a small closed-lipped smile.

"Well since you're offering, lead the way. But I've got my eyes on you, so don't try anything." Rachel says very seriously.

_Tonight just keeps getting better._ I think to myself as Rachel falls into step right beside me. As we move back through the throngs of costumed people, I see a man dressed as Teen Wolf move to grab Rachel's ass.

I catch his arm."Hands off junior, before I shove your letterman's jacket up your fuzzy ass!" I growl, as I shove him backwards. Then I feel Rachel's hands pulling me by my arm, I turn around to face her.

She clearly has a "what the fuck" expression on her face. "I could have taken care of that myself." Rachel says frowning, "He was hardly the big bad wolf, Ivy."

I roll my eyes at her, "Okay. The next time it happens I'll just stand idly by and let whomever cop a feel, shall I?" I retort sarcastically, as I shake my arm loose from her grasp.

Our little scene drew some attention, but most of the partygoers' have turned back to their previous distractions.

Rachel sighs, "I didn't mean it to sound like it was all fine and dandy for that creep to put his hands on me."

_This is by no means our first lovers spat, but it has spoiled the mood a lot__._ I close my eyes and exhale through my nose. "I'm sorry too."

Rachel smiles and takes one of my hands. "Let's get out of here. I believe you mentioned something about a suite?" She says, trying to lighten the mood.

Holding hands, we make our way back to the elevator. I watch the doors close, our hazy distorted reflections staring back at me. The elevator doesn't move of course, and I haven't moved to push the button to the proper floor.

_I wonder if I can get back the playfulness we shared earlier? _"Where did you go just now?" Rachel's softened voice and gentle squeeze of my hand pulls me back.

"Sorry. Just lost in my thoughts." I reply distantly.

Rachel moves to stand in front of me, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I...I'm still getting used to the idea of a _we_ instead of just _me_ all the time." Her hand moves up to cover my cheek, "And that's not me making an excuse, I will occasionally say the wrong things still. Please, don't let this little hiccup spoil what started out as the most fun I've ever had in a long time." She finishes, her voice going softer as her thumb caresses my cheekbone.

I grasp Rachel's hand that had been on my cheek to hold it in my hand, "A part of me still sees us as we used to be, just friends and nothing more." I pause to look into her lovely green eyes, "The way you talked to me made me feel like someone hit the rewind button, suddenly I felt like we were back to square one again." I say, while giving Rachel a brief smile.

She looks hurt and confused, "I said I was sorry, Ivy. I don't know what more you want from me."

"Rachel, calm down." I reach for her other hand to hold. "I'm just being honest with you and that's a big part of a serious relationship. I am not dumping you or pushing you away or anything to that effect, I'm simply talking to you." I say quickly.

Her eyes are glassy with unshed tears, "I told you I suck at relationships." Rachel says laughing lightly, breaking eye contact with me. I release both of her hands, she immediately wipes under both of her eyes.

"Yes...you do suck." I retort, trying to sound somewhat serious. But I watch a smile break out across Rachel's face, before she leans up to kiss me; my eyes close of their own volition.

This kiss is sweet and brief. I open my eyes, Rachel just stares into them. She moves closer pressing her body fully against mine. Her arms move around my waist.

"I love your eyes...the color is like warm cinnamon, and depending on your mood the color subtlety shifts." Rachel reaches one hand up to move my hair behind one ear. "I've even grown to love your black eyes, so expressive; once upon a time they used to frighten me." Rachel's voice is filled with longing. "But right now, I love watching the blackness swallow up that sweetness...for me." She continues her voice a languid embrace.

With an intensity very much like my own Rachel pushes me back, until we collide with the gleaming elevator wall. Her hands grasp the lapels of my duster to push it off my shoulders; it hits the floor in a muted thump. Stopping to admire my cleavage, she smirks before she lunges at my collarbone, marking me with hot open mouth kisses across the tops of my breasts. I feel the caps grazing along my skin with each move. I moan out loud, the sound carries in the small space and reverberates up the elevator shaft. Her hands cover my breasts, almost pulling my corset down, while her own enhanced ones are pressing into my stomach; her nipples are hard.

My breath catches in my throat, "Rachel...we should stop."

She only moans against my breasts, as she moves to kiss my neck. _But I'm too far gone and I can smell she is as well._

Rachel's assault on my neck halts briefly. I feel her move one of her hands off of my breasts. It finds its way just under my corset, to the top of my leather pants. _I'm so wet it's becoming uncomfortable._ The elevator is filled with the sounds of Rachel and I, then the sound of my zipper being tugged down mingles with the rest. I feel Rachel's hand slip down into my lacey underwear. We both gasp as she finally makes contact with me.

Rachel looks into my eyes, "You need me so badly...right now."

I only whimper, and then I feel Rachel push inside me as I widen my stance. Our height difference isn't that significant with the heels Rachel is wearing, and she swallows my loud moan with a deep kiss. Her rhythm inside me is perfect, steady and deep, I won't last much longer. She breaks our kiss; once again her mouth is on the tops of my breasts. My hands tangle in her now black tresses momentarily. In an act of frustration with her free hand, she pulls my corset down enough that one of my breasts spring free. She covers the hardened nipple with her hot mouth, the caps graze over it lightly, I cry out at the sensation. "Jesus, Rachel!" I'm even wetter now, and I can hear the smacking sound in my pants.

Her mouth leaves my nipple, as she drags her tongue up between my breasts, back to my neck. "I love you Ivy." Rachel breathes against my neck. Then I feel the sharp sting of her caps penetrate my skin, "Fuck!" I finish, trembling in Rachel's arms. My head falls back to the elevator wall with a thud, as she's still inside of me gently stroking. I listen to her labored breathing as she gradually eases her fingers out of me. A small sound escapes my lips at the loss. Minutes pass before I can even open my eyes, Rachel remains pressed to me, her head resting on my heart, her arms around my waist.

"Well, that was unexpected." I say, my voice is coarse like sandpaper.

I feel Rachel giggle, "I figured you wouldn't put up too much of a fight to a little seduction, from your favorite witch." She winks at me as she adjusts my breasts back into my corset. "Besides I know you loved it, Miss Sexy Brooding Vampire Goddess and that's what you get for telling me that I suck."

I chuckle, as my arms finally have the strength to move again to hold Rachel.

"So are you ever going to get this elevator to drop us somewhere?" Rachel teases, as she leans back to look into my eyes.

I smile, "Since you have a free hand now, why don't you do it?"

Rachel full on laughs, "What floor Miss Tamwood?"

-END-

* * *

**I hope this ending will suffice, if not, well then you need to get your imagination on life support! LOL Moving on...Thanks to everyone who read this and all of my Ravy stories. **


End file.
